¡Cuidado con el tiburón!
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Kisame decide de una buena vez hacerle una broma a todos los integrantes varoniles de Akatsuki para demostrarle que con él, no se juega y menos con bromas estúpidas. ¿Cómo será la broma? ¿Funcionara? (Reto: Inocentadas en Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules) OoC


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**¡****CUIDADO CON EL TIBURÓN!**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Basta, basta y mil veces basta de tanta bromas que le hacían cada día de los inocentes, todos—excepto Konan— le hacían bromas e incluso Itachi y Pain le daban una buena broma. ¿Por qué? Mierda, pero esto se acabó, no más bromas estúpidas e infantiles para el pobre de Kisame que lo dejan con traumas… Pronto iban a tener la cucharada de su propia medicina. Venganza, o sí, una dulce y justa venganza, ya sabrán con gran exactitud la clase de bromas que iba hacer.

¡Todos pagaran las consecuencias!

El buen Tobi caminaba hacia la cocina por algo de beber, él era un buen chico pero solo por ser el día de inocentes no era el buen chico Tobi como lo conocen todos, no señores, él es una fiera cuando se trata de bromas aun con el toque infantil psicópata del integrante de Akatsuki.

El chico bueno abrió la puerta de la cocina para ir por su vado con agua, tanto gritar y correr por su vida lo había exhausto. Tobi vio a Kisame comiendo, como él es un buen chico fue a preguntar a la persona-tiburón si estaba bien y si no había recibido una mala broma… Quizás le haría una broma.

—Kisame-sempai, ¿Cómo…?—sin embargo no pudo terminar de preguntar al ver tal atrocidad. Tenía ganas de vomitar y como no, al ver a Kisame comiendo una pierna de un ser humano, se lo podía creer a Zetsu de todas formas él come eso, pero jamás pensó en Kisame y lo peor no fue eso, no, lo peor fue que estaba comiendo sopa de aleta de tiburón.

¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!

Fin del mundo amigo, fin del mundo y gran trauma para el pequeño e inocente Tobi.

—Hola Tobi, estoy bien—contestó Kisame animadamente, comiendo una cucharada de su sopa de aleta de tiburón.

¿Bien? ¿Todo bien? Debe de ser una broma, pero Kisame no haría tal atrocidad para una broma. ¡Era una locura total! Luego vio el vaso lleno de agua con algunos pececillos vivos… Jashin… ¡¿Dónde estás cuando te necesitamos?! ¡Aparece Dios patético que solo está en la loca cabeza de Hidan!

—Q-Q-Que bu-bueno—tartamudeó Tobi, sin mucha seguridad. ¡Jashin-sama, sálvalo maldita sea!

Después, Kisame bebió el vaso con los pececillos vivos. Mucha trauma, demasiada. Sí que Tobi daba mucha lástima. Dando sigilosos pasos hacia atrás, se fue de la cocina sin despejar su ojo al Akatsuki azul.

—En tres… Dos… Uno…

— ¡Deidara-sempai!

Se oyó los gritos chillones del traumatizado Tobi por toda la casa/cueva, música para los oídos azules de Kisame. Dejó relucir una ligera sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón; todo estaba fríamente calculado, solo debía acomodar bien sus cartas al juego.

¡Que comience la cacería!

Por otro lado, Tobi abrazaba fuerte a Diedara como un niño abrazaba a su oso de peluche después de una terrible pesadilla; el pobre de Deidara hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible para no mandarlo a volar al idiota niño/adulto. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Los demás integrantes miraban con gran entretenimiento la graciosa escena de esos dos.

— ¿Qué pasó esta vez, Tobi?—preguntó refunfuñando el rubio, tratando de separarse de este, pero el buen Tobi abrazaba más fuerte a su querido sempai, casi asfixiándolo—. ¡Quítate de una buena vez, imbécil!

—Lo que pasa… Es que… Es que…

— ¡¿Es que qué?!

—K-Kisame-sempai…—dijo con temor, traga duro—. Está comiendo una pierna de una persona.

— ¿Y?—preguntó fastidiado Deidara. ¿Solo era eso? ¡Qué patético es Tobi! Se preguntó por un segundo que hizo mal para tener a Tobi como compañero, aparte de matar a muchos ninjas y destruir aldeas—. Eso ya no me sorprende después de ver a Zetsu comiendo partes que no se debería de comer, ya nada me impresiona, hmp.

—Espera, **eso no es cierto**—reclama las dos partes de Zetsu, finalmente se ponen de acuerdo en algo. ¡El orgullo estaba en riesgo!

— ¡Claro que sí, hmp!

— ¡C**l**a**r**o **q**u**e** n**o**!

— ¡Que sí! ¡Yo vi cómo te estabas comiendo el…!

— ¡Pero no fue todo lo que pasó!—aclaró fuerte Tobi, salvando—inconscientemente— a muchos de una posible trauma que ni siquiera un psicólogo salvaría sus pobres y miserables almas. ¡Tobi eres un héroe!—. ¡Kisame-sempai estaba comiendo sopa de aleta de tiburón!

Todos se quedaron estáticos, ¿habían oído bien? ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Kisame comiendo sopa de aleta de tiburón? ¿Y después que seguía, que Deidara es en realidad mujer o que Pain es el novio de Konan? Al menos que… ¡Sea una broma de Tobi! Nadie sabía qué hacer, los chillidos del buen chico Tobi eran cada vez más fuertes hartando al religioso de Hidan.

— ¡Ya me hartaste estúpida paleta de mierda! ¡Voy a ir de una maldita vez y más te vale que no sea una puta broma!— gritó enojado murmurando a sus adentros más groserías, se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar de una buena vez la mentira de Tobi. Entró la cocina y cerró la puerta, algo feo iba a pasar.

— ¡Kisame! ¡Imitación de pez barato! ¡¿Qué mierda…?!—se empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños y más los insultos de Hidan por toda la casa/cueva— ¡Carajo! ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡AH! ¡Aahh! ¡D-Duele mucho, puto! ¡D-Déjame!—escuchaban los extraños ruidos del religioso sádico, demasiados sospechosos.

—Tengo lástima de él…—opinó Itachi, negando con la cabeza.

—Ni crea que le voy a pagar la cita con del doctor—afirmó el tacaño de Kakuzu, ocultando su preciado dinero en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Definitivamente no pasaré en la cocina por un año, hmp.

—Me da igual.

De repente se dejó de escuchar las quejas de Hidan y más los ruidos extraños, con pasos silenciosos se acercaron a la puerta, Deidara—que ya no estaba siendo asfixiado por Tobi— abrió la puerta despacio, preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Entonces solo se vio un brazo en la mesa cubierto de sangre, deduciendo que el brazo sea de Hidan. Entraron todos sin dejar de estar en alerta, Deidara tomó el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?!— pregunta confundido el rubio, después se da cuenta que hay un papel con un mensaje, lo toma y lo lee en voz alta—«Me los comeré».

—Algo malo le pasa a Kisame—informó con un tono de seriedad el líder—. Debemos encontrarlo y capturarlo.

Los demás asistieron de mala gana, no querían hacer enojar al líder. De repente se escuchó música como la de las películas de tiburones, todos miraban por cada lado buscando la razón de esa música; el rubio apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tobi, apaga la grabadora!—ordenó enojado Deidara, viendo a Tobi con una grabadora. El buen Tobi, por ser un buen chico, detiene la canción.

—Bueno, **debemos **de buscarlo—aclaró Zetsu.

—Sí.

Mirando a los alrededores por la gran posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa, los integrantes de la banda de criminales de rango S salieron con precaución de la cocina, entonces otra vez se escuchó la música de las películas de tiburón.

— ¡Tobi!—gritó enojado Deidara, sacando su arcilla explosiva para mandarlo volar a Tobi—. ¡Deja de hacer eso de una buena vez!—regañó viendo a Tobi, pero el pequeño Akatsuki alzó los hombros y negando la cabeza. Esta vez no era el culpable.

— ¡Sepárense! —Ordenó Pain y los demás lo hicieron—obligados como Tobi—.

Cada uno fue por lugares diferentes de la casa/cueva. Deidara fue al baño, entró con mucha precaución. Todo era normal, o eso aparentaba. De repente parpadean las luces, fruñe el ceño. Se apagan las luces, tarda unos minutos en volver a encenderse y cuando hace eso… Deidara ya no estaba.

Por desgracia no solo fue Deidara quien desapareció, también sufrieron el mismo destino los demás integrantes excepto el pequeño y aterrorizado Tobi, él buscaba en la sala de juegos al humano-tiburón.

—Tobi…—una voz se escucha por toda la sala.

—…

—Tobi…

— ¿D-Deidara-sempai?

Y lo mismo que le pasó a los demás, las luces parpadeó para después apagarse completamente, en lugar de quedarse quieto Tobi, comenzó a correr en círculos y gritar por su vida. ¡Era el peor día de inocentes de su vida!

— ¡Deidara-sempai, ayuda!—gritó desesperadamente en la oscuridad, después se tropezó con algo. Luego se volvieron aprender, lo peor fue que enfrente de él estaba Kisame con ojos de psicópata, su barbilla cubierta de sangre, listo para comer al pequeño Tobi.

— ¡No me comas!—gritó, lloriqueando por su pequeña y santa vida—. ¡Juro que no soy sabroso! ¡Cómete a Deidara-sempai, él si es sabroso!

—Ya me lo comí, la verdad no estuvo sabroso, tenía ganas de vomitar lo que quedaba de él—sacó su lengua Kisame, mostrando nauseas—. Ahora te comeré.

— ¡NO!

—Pero antes…—se acercó a Tobi con lentitud, el pequeño rezaba a Jashin que tanto hablaba el ahora desecho que pronto Kisame iba a almacenar en el inodoro— ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!—gritó con felicidad Kisame, mostrando sus dientes afilados provocando que Tobi se desmayara en segundos.

—Creo que me pasé un poco—reflexionó el Akatsuki azul, rascándose la nuca.

Mientras que Tobi estaba desmayado, los demás integrantes no estaban nada felices al estar en una piscina repleta de tiburones.

— ¡Kisame, hijo de puta! ¡Jashin te maldecirá!—maldijo Hidan tratando de quitarse un tiburón en su otro brazo.

— ¡Ya cállate!

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Lamento si hay mucho OoC en la historia.

Nos vemos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
